Could You Ever Love Me?
by phantom'slover28
Summary: When Meg and Raoul run into each other at the bar what if Raoul went after her when she left? What if Raoul is able to answer for himself if Christine loves him or not? What happens when someone has a one night stand? A story of betrayal, of desperation, and above all else love. The real questions are asked here. And the real answers are brought to life.. Rated M fro reasons!
1. Intro

The performance was two days away. Raoul thought things were getting better then a ghost turned out to be alive. A name he cursed and thought dead for ten years was dead. What other surprises lurked in the shadows of Coney Island? How could Christine not tell him? _To protect that thing she calls a man of course._ He thought to himself as he gulped back another drink. Things were different he knew that much. These past years Raoul knew things weren't the best between him and Christine. Raoul knew the only reason both of them tried to make it work was for Gustave. With Erik back he feared she would leave. Raoul wasn't stupid. He knew that Christine loved Erik; she always had. He hated the thought but he knew it was true. If Christine left what would he have? She would take Gustave with her he knew that much, but after that he would have nothing. He had a small bit of hope that his wife would stay, but he knew that that was wrong. He had been sitting in the bar for so long he had lost track of time, then he heard _her_. "Morning Bernie! One coffee if you please." Raoul looked over to see Meg smiling and looking for a seat. Then she saw him and all the happy was gone. "Raoul," She greeted. "Mother thought I would find you here."

"Miss Giry," Raoul said as he cleared his throat.

"Drowning your sorrows?" She asked with a bit of a laugh.

"No, celebrating. Not every day you are reunited with long lost friends, and find out one isn't dead." He said somewhat annoyed.

"He means you no harm." She said. "Nor Christine."

"Not to sound rude but why are you here?"

"I just came from a swim." She said as Bernie handed her, her coffee and she walked to him. "This place, it gets to you after awhile." She said taking the seat next to him. "The pressure of everything. Theater life is one thing, but this, this is Coney Island. A place where everything has a part, and if you don't play it perfectly, things go wrong, and it's always thing you can't afford to go wrong. Trust me, I know better than anyone on this damn Island."

Raoul looked at her curiously "What do you mean?"

"I've been through a lot these past ten years. You and Christine see me as the same stupid little girl from Paris; well I can assure you I'm not. Everyone refuses to believe I have grown up, but no one seems to care or notice. I have worked hard to get to where I am." She told him.

Raoul couldn't help but laugh. "Get to _this_? To be walking around half dressed all day and singing advertisements. Yeah, you're living the life alright."

Meg scowled him. "You don't know what you're talking about." She said angry. "You have no idea how hard it was to get to where I am."

"Obviously pretty hard to convince _Erik_ to let you be the star."

Meg knew he was right on that matter. It had taken her months to make him see her talent. Meg knew she was wasting her time with her act now, but she always thought her moment was coming. But that moment wouldn't come with them here. "You shouldn't be here." She said simply after a moment of quite. "He'll take her from you. They're connected in away. They always have been. If given the chance she will go to him. Even you know that."

"So what the hell do you suggest I do?" He demanded.

"Run." She said. "Leave. Don't give him the chance. Take Gustave and Christine and leave. There's a boat that sets sail tomorrow at noon; I suggest you be on it." Meg put money on the counter and left the cup of coffee no longer interested.

"And how exactly do you suggest I do that?" He asked

"You're smart you'll think of something. But trust me, once she sings there will be no getting her back." And with that she turned to leave.

Raoul quickly jumped up and grabbed her arm. "What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me. I know what I'm talking about. I've seen things that let me know the truth. If you don't remember any of this conversation, I suggest you remember this one little detail. If she sings you _will_ lose her." Meg jerked her arm away and ran out.

Raoul huffed and ran his hands through his hair. Then after a moment of thought he went after her. "Meg!" He ran down the walkway and before he knew it he was far from the bar. He stopped to catch his breath then he heard her with someone in an ally way it didn't sound friendly either.

He could hear her struggling. "We paid you for the month!" She yelled as he threw her up against the building.

"Well then why don't we just get next month out of the way?" The man said.

Raoul acted fast running from behind and grabbing him throwing him to the opposite side. He quickly pinned the man up against the building. "If I ever see touch her, or hear about you touching her again you won't live another day! Do you understand me?!"

The man was scared out of his mind at the moment and all he could do was nod. Raoul threw him to the ground and yelled at him to leave. Raoul turned to Meg after the man ran off and went to her. "Are you alright?" She didn't look at him; she couldn't, so she just nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Look I'm fine." She replied trying to move away, but Raoul stopped her by putting both his hands on the wall trapping her. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes and seeing the broken man he was.

"Out of all the people in this world that hate me, please don't be one of them Meg." He whispered.

She was trapped and she knew it. She couldn't leave his gaze. "I'm not." She whispered. Raoul stared at her and his eyes moved to her lips, and then he began to move in. She stopped him by speaking "Do you truly wish to be unfaithful with me of all people?"

Raoul kept moving forward and nodded, then when their lips were an inch apart he answered. "Only you." Lips met in a fiery passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 1

Christine walked through the theater looking for Raoul. She had already checked the bar and he never came back to the hotel last night. She had left Gustave with the trio he seemed to really liked them. Christine had looked everywhere and when she was about to give up she found Erik. He was definitely the last person she should ask about her husband but she had to. "Erik." She called causing him to turn from the papers he was looking at. He gave a small smile. "Have you seen Raoul?"

"No I can't say that I have." He replied. "Why what's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just a little worried about him since he found out about you he's been upset." She answered. Erik sighed and was about to speak when Christine stopped him. "It's fine. He's probably back at the hotel by now. I'm probably worrying over nothing." She said with a little laugh. "Now where is Meg? She's supposed to help with the costume."

Erik thought for a moment. "I don't think she has come in yet today. Why don't we ask her mother?"

"Ask her mother what?" Madame Giry said walking up to them.

"Do you know if Meg has come in yet?" Erik asked.

"She hasn't, I know because she missed morning rehearsal." She replied. "Erik I need those papers for Oscar." He nodded and handed them to her. She thanked him then left.

"I saw her leaving with the costume last night." Erik said. "So why don't we go over to her place and see if she's there. I need to talk to her about her performance and you need your dress. Two birds with one stone."

Christine laughed a little and nodded. "Alright fine."

"She doesn't live far don't worry; she's just around the corner." Erik informed her. They left and walked a few blocks away from the theater and walked up the steps to Meg's apartment. "Meg its Erik! Open up!" He called. When there was no answer he reached up to the top of the door frame and found the spare key.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just barge in?" Christine asked not wanting to anger her friend.

Erik gave a little laugh. "She's not home. Besides you need your dress." Christine sighed as Erik unlocked the door. "The dress is probably back in the bedroom." He said and as they walked back they heard Meg giggling. Erik turned to Christine and did his best to keep himself composed. "I have a feeling she is entertaining." He whispered.

"Then we should go." She whispered back, but Erik didn't listen he kept moving forward. "Erik what are you doing?"

"Embarrassing her. I thought that was obvious." He said with that playful smile. The bedroom door was cracked and Christine had no clue why she followed Erik but she did.

Erik couldn't believe his eyes and he wished that he had listened to Christine. He wished that they were gone. Meg laughed again as she bent down and kissed Raoul. He smiled through the kiss and his hands went into her hair. There they lay naked in Meg's bed. "You're so amazing." Raoul said to her with so much love in his yes.

"Not as amazing as you." She replied making him smile as she stroked his dark brown hair.

"Oh my God." Erik heard Christine say. He quickly turned to her accidently hitting the door and making it squeak as it opened. Raoul and Meg quickly looked to the door in shock.

Meg quickly covered herself and Raoul sat up "Oh my God, Christine,"

Christine shook her head with tears in her eyes. And ran out of the apartment. "Christine!" Raoul called. "Damn it." He said jumping up grabbing his pants and shirt. All Meg could do was stare after her and look at Erik. The one thought going through her head 'what have I done?' As soon as Raoul was descent he took his coat and ran after Christine not paying any mind to Erik, but Meg could feel his stare.

"Meg what the hell?" Was all he said as silent tears made their way down her face.

"Please just leave." She said in a broken voice.

"I expect you at the theater in ten minutes." He said harshly. She silently nodded staring at the bed. Then he left and she began to cry.

* * *

Raoul ran to the hotel and up to the room and found Christine alone crying. "Christine," He called shutting the door and trying to catch his breath. "Christine please I can explain,"

"So can I!" She snapped as very visible tears went down her face. "You slept with her. Raoul you slept with my best friend. How could you? How could either of you?!" She demanded.

"Don't blame Meg it was all me." Raoul replied.

Christine stood there not believing this. "You're honestly sticking up for her?! You are seriously going to defend her?!"

"Christine please," Raoul begged.

"No! No Raoul." She broke down on the couch and sobbed. Slowly she looked at him. "I know, we haven't had the best marriage Raoul, but I have never been unfaithful to you. I have been tempted so much since we got here, but I stayed true to you because you are my husband. How could you? Do you even love me?" She asked him torn up inside and not afraid not show him her pain.

It hurt him to see her like this it really did. "Christine you know I love you." He said hurt they she would even ask that.

"Then why did you go to her?" She asked. Raoul sighed and sat next to her placing a hand on her arm, but she jumped up. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. "Why did you do it?"

Raoul shook his head and then hung it. "I don't know. I honestly don't know why I did it, but it just happened. I was out of my mind drunk, and it just happened. I'm sorry Christine I am." He said unable to look at her, but then he finally did and he regretted what he saw.

"If you could take it back, would you?" Was all she asked.

"Honest?"

She nodded "Honest."

He thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. But I wouldn't." Christine began to cry even harder. "Christine, I'm sorry, but if I'm going to be honest, we need to face the facts Christine. Do either of us feel anything here Christine?"

"Maybe it's only one that can answer no." She said then walked into the bedroom and locked the door. Raoul sighed and hung his head again. _What have I done?_ He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Meg ignored Erik for the day. She knew what she had done and didn't need him to make her feel worse. She went on with her normal routine she did her warm ups, rehearsed with the girls, and worked on her own dance in her free time. Then instead of Erik she ran into the next best thing, her mother. "What the hell happened this morning?!" She yelled. Meg just kept her eyes down and tried to ignore her. Her mother grabbed her arm "You were supposed to convince him to leave! Not convince Christine to go to Erik!"

"It's not my fault." Meg said strongly.

"You best learn to deal with the consequences of your actions." Giry said hatefully. "Apparently our payment to Devon is due sooner, because you can't do your job right. He has also doubled it thanks to you." Giry huffed. "You were once so helpful in all of this, now you are worthless." Meg wanted more than anything to be back in Raoul's arms. To be able to feel something good, and safe. Once her mother walked off Meg head to her dressing room. Before she could close the door Raoul ran in.

"Raoul?" She asked. He had a look of determination in his face and she found it very attractive. "What are you," Before she could finish he had his lips on hers and her against the now shut door. With one hand he locked the door, then he pulled away from her lips.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about this morning." He whispered. "Please tell me I'm not alone in that."

She smiled a little. "You aren't. I've been wanting your arms around me all day." she said putting her arms around his neck. She lost her smile. "Raoul we can't keep doing this."

He petted her hair and sighed. "I'm leaving Meg." He said and she looked at him a little confused but mostly sad. "I'm leaving after the performance, without Christine." Meg was shocked. "Come with me. I'm not stupid I know you aren't happy here. Leave. Come with me Meg." It was so tempting to say yes, but something held her back she had no idea what, but something was holding her back. "Just think about it. Please?"

She nodded. "I will." Then she kissed him. Raoul deepened the kiss and pressed his body firmly to hers. She giggled and turned her head away letting his lips go to her neck. "Raoul, not now. Someone will hear, and I'm sweaty." She said breathlessly.

He came up to her ear. "Well as I guess we will just have to be quite, and as for you being sweaty; I really don't care." He said and began to nibble on her ear. She moaned and he joined their lips. His hands went to the ties of her dress and quickly undid them, while Meg stripped him of his jacket. Once he had her dress off Raoul kissed down her neck again as she tugged at his shirt. As he captured one of her breasts in his mouth his hand went low to her secret place and teased her trough the barrier. Meg gasped and moaned and was very thankful everyone was out on break and the door was locked. Raoul kissed the rest of the way down her body going down on his knees. He took off her underwear, then he spread her legs. Raoul looked up at her loving her desire filled eyes.

Meg wasn't used to not being in control of situations like this, but if Raoul was in charge she really didn't care. She held back a scream as he put his mouth on her womanhood. Her hands went into his hair and held her there. She gasped as she felt his tongue on her and she moaned deeply. But he didn't stop there; Raoul put two fingers inside of her, and she almost lost control of everything. He pumped his fingers in and out so hard and fast, then when he knew she was almost to her peak he stopped and she whimpered in disapproval. Raoul stood on shaky legs and kissed her lips. Meg couldn't stand the feel of his clothes and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Raoul chuckled through the kiss at her haste to get his pants off. Finally his pants gave way and they were standing before one another bare. Meg wrapped her hand around his manhood and stroked him. Raoul moaned and kissed her even harder. When he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Meg's hand and lifted her up. Taking the hint Meg wrapped her legs around his waist and Raoul thrust into her. She buried her head in his shoulder trying not to cry out. He worked fast nothing but gasps of air and moaning could be heard. Then they finally went over the edge and Raoul could no longer stand. With Meg in his arms he sunk to the floor and they tried to catch their breath.

Raoul held her tighter knowing he had to go soon. Meg put a small kiss on his neck, then pulled away enough to look him in the eye. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. She was about to say otherwise but he stopped with a kiss. "Don't listen to her. You are so beautiful Meg." She looked at him a little surprised he knew. "I heard her yelling at you." She looked down and laid her head on him, then cuddled into his chest. He gently kissed her head.

"You are the only one who has ever said that, and I believed them." She said. Meg sat up and looked at him. "I want to go with you Raoul." He looked at her and smiled.

"Honestly?"

She laughed a little then nodded "Yes. I do. I want to go with you."

Raoul smiled even wider and kissed her.

* * *

Christine walked through the theater going to her dressing room when she saw Raoul. He was leaving a room, a dressing room. Then she almost screamed seeing Meg behind him. He turned around and stroked her face smiling at her the way he used to do Christine. Meg turned into his touch and smiled back sweetly. Then they kissed. And with a heavy sigh Raoul left. Christine stood there and thought to herself. _Two can play at this game._ She turned and walked down the hall. There was one thing that she had wanted to do since the night they arrived but she was too afraid to do it, but now, now it didn't matter. If Raoul could be unfaithful why couldn't she? Christine quickly opened Erik's office door and he hopped up from his seat and stared at her. "Where's Gustave?" She asked as he moved to her.

"He's with Fleck. Why?"

Erik was so close "Because I need you." She said and kissed him shutting the door with her foot. Kissing him was just how she remembered it, perfect. Her hand came up and stole away the mask, and right then Erik knew just what she wanted. He had held himself back for this long and now with her kips on his he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her against the door. They stared at each other for a moment pulling away. Christine reached behind her and locked the door, then took his hand and placed it on the top button of her dress. "Don't make me beg."

* * *

_**Leaving you there because I'm evil! More to come soon promise... Comments show LOVE! Until next time my lovelies ;)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Christine quickly opened Erik's office door and he hopped up from his seat and stared at her. "Where's Gustave?" She asked as he moved to her.

"He's with Fleck. Why?"

Erik was so close "Because I need you." She said and kissed him shutting the door with her foot. Kissing him was just how she remembered it, perfect. Her hand came up and stole away the mask, and right then Erik knew just what she wanted. He had held himself back for this long and now with her lips on his he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her against the door. They stared at each other for a moment pulling away. Christine reached behind her and locked the door, then took his hand and placed it on the top button of her dress. "Don't make me beg."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He breathed unbuttoning the first few buttons then he kissed her.

Erik picked her up and laid her on the sofa. Christine tugged his shirt off as he set to work on the rest of her dress. They sat up enough for her to shrug off the rest of her dress, then she kissed him again. "I've wanted you since our first night here. But I've had to play the perfect little wife." She paused for a moment and studied him wanting to remember this moment. The first time in ten years they had made love. She wanted to remember. "I don't want to be the perfect little wife anymore." She said.

"Then what do you want to be?" he asked.

"Yours." She said letting him kiss her again. "I love you." She said. "I've never stopped." Erik smiled and laid her back down on the sofa kissing her. They finished undressing each other and Erik wasted no time in thrusting deep into her. For that moment it was just them it was just this and their love.

As they lay there during the aftermath they just kissed and caressed each other. For that moment it was pure bliss. Erik was thankful he had canceled all of his meetings for the day so he could just lay there and hold his love for as long as he wanted. Christine smiled and giggled as he kissed down her neck. He chuckled and whispered. "You still like it when I kiss you here."

She laughed again and stroked his black hair. "I've missed this." She said as he looked at her.

"So have I." He said giving her a peck on the lips. "I love you Christine." He said.

"I love you Erik." She said putting her arms around him and rubbing her forehead against his.

"Would you stay here?" He asked.

She smiled "I would love to. Now that I have you in my life again I never want to leave." She said, but then she sighed. "But it's more than just me now Erik. There's Gustave to think about."

"We could tell him." Erik suggested.

"If he hasn't already figured it out." She said laughing. "He is your son after all." Christine smiled and petted his hair.

Erik smiled "I'm still not used to that." He said laughing.

"Well you better get used to it." She said laughing with him. "We'll think of something. I love you and that will never change." She said.

"What about Raoul?" He asked.

"I don't love him like I used to. And I've always loved you more. I mean, Raoul wants someone else. He and I are so different now. I have to think of what's best for Gustave, and that's his real father."

"So does this mean I need to clear out a room at my house?" He said making her laugh.

"I want to be with you more than anything. No 'but' to follow that. I love you plain and simple. No one can change that, and given time Gustave will love you too. He will get used to it all after awhile." She told him. "After the performance I'll talk to Raoul. We will get everything out in the open and set all of this straight. Then you and I will get the happy end we always wanted." They smiled at each other and Erik kissed her again.

All of this was a huge risk, but a risk they were both happy to take.

* * *

_**Sorry that it's a short chap but don't worry next one will hopefully be longer and a lot more drama is on the way ;)**_


	5. Chapter 4

The Performance was quickly approaching and everyone did their best to get along. All four of them were acting like love sick teenagers every chance they got. Sneaking into dressing rooms, making sure dark halls were good and empty before they met. Raoul wasn't stupid he knew that Christine was meeting with Erik and the odd thing was he didn't care. He thought to himself _at least it's with someone she knows she loves. _As for him Raoul knew he cared deeply for Meg, but love? Could he be in love with her? He liked the idea of it, but the more he thought on it the more he wondered if _Meg_ felt the same way. He wanted to talk to her about it but wasn't really sure how to. He wasn't even sure if she would really go with him. Raoul knew she said 'yes' but there was still a lot that could happen to make her change her mind.

Madame Giry was tough on Meg. She wanted her to be ready for the performance; she wanted Meg to show Erik who had worked hard all these years, and who was the talent of the theater without Christine here. Meg knew that the late rehearsals and long singing lessons were to keep her from Raoul, but all that did was make her want him more. Every time her mother would say horrid things to her Raoul would say just the opposite and make her feel like his very own Viscountess, and oh how she would love to have that title; just so she could share his name. She loved him. She wasn't sure at first, but now Meg knew that she loved him without a doubt.

Meanwhile Christine and Erik thought of ways to tell Gustave the truth in their free time. They would often laugh at how hard it was, and Erik would admit he thought it would be easier. Christine on her own had to think of how to talk to Raoul. She knew Raoul knew what she was doing, but to tell him that she was leaving was another thing completely.

Raoul had bought two tickets for a ship leaving after the performance that night. He went back to the hotel and changed into his best suit he picked up one red rose and two different letters. One addressed to Christine and one to Meg. Raoul had given tonight a lot of thought and was ready. When he walk into the theater he heard the trio introducing the next act, and he went back to Meg's dressing room. He had her letter in his hand when he saw the door open he looked inside finding a young girl who helped with the costume's. Raoul cleared his throat to get the girls attention, and she turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Do you know where I can find Miss Giry?" He asked.

"She's fixing to go on stage sir." The girl replied. She looked at the letter and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Raoul sighed and nodded looking at the letter. In the letter was Meg's ticket. "Yes, um, I need you to see to it Miss Giry get's this letter as soon as possible." Raoul instructed. "It is a private matter so I would greatly appreciate it if it is only her eyes that see it. Understand?"

The girl nodded and promised she wouldn't open it and give it to Meg once she was finished with her performance. Raoul thanked her and walked out of the room. Madame Giry stood outside the room and scolded him as he walked off, then quickly walked into the room. "Where is it?!" She demanded making the young girl shake with fear.

"Where is what Madame?" She asked acting like everything that just happened didn't. She had the letter tucked safely in the skirt pocket.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me!" She shouted. "What did he give her?" Giry demanded.

"He gave her nothing ma'am." She insisted.

"You do realize I can have you out on the streets with nothing quicker than you can snap your fingers if you don't fess up." She said hatefully.

That one threat was the girl's weakness. "Please don't ma'am!" She begged. "You know how ill my brother is."

"Then I suggest you give it up!" The girl almost cried and she prayed that Meg would forgive her. She slowly reached into her pocket pulling out the letter handing it to her. Madame snatched it from the girls hand and tore it open praying it was a letter saying how they couldn't be together and this was goodbye. But no Giry wasn't getting that lucky.

_"My darling Meg,_

_ I asked you to come away with me and you had said yes. I was overjoyed that you did I still am. But the more I thought about it the more I realized you have your life here, and it's a life as a star. I don't want to be the one to take that from you. I am still leaving tonight. With this letter comes an extra ticket. If your answer is still yes I will be waiting for you. If your answer is no, I will be heartbroken but I will understand. I have felt something for you since the moment I first laid eyes on you Meg, and whatever it is I feel for you I will always feel it. You will always be in my heart, and you will always be a part of me. I truly do hope you come tonight, but if you don't I will understand._

_ Yours forever,_

_ Raoul._

Giry huffed and looked to the girl standing before her. "You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Are we clear?"

She nodded. "Yes ma'am." Madame Giry ripped up the letter with the ticket throwing them in a small fireplace in the dressing room letting them burn.

* * *

Raoul walked down the hall to Christine's dressing room. As he put his hand on the handle he smiled and chuckled at the sound of Gustave and Christine laughing. He took in a deep breath, knocked, then walked in the room. Christine looked at him almost shocked that he was there, and Gustave just smiled at him. "Papa! Doesn't mother look wonderful?!"

Raoul smiled and looked to Christine. "Indeed she does. Very beautiful." And even Christine knew he meant it. She smiled slightly at him, then he looked down to Gustave. "Could you give your mother and I a moment Gustave?"

He nodded but looked to his mother. "Can I go exploring? I promise I won't go far this time." He said.

Christine nodded. "But be here after the performance is done understand?"

"Yes mama!" He said running out.

Raoul smiled, then looked to Christine very seriously. "There is much we have to discuss." He began. "But before anything I think we need to set straight where we are exactly."

"And where exactly is that Raoul?" She asked as calmly as she could.

He sighed taking notice the tone she used. "Can we face that we have just become ships in the night?" He asked. He walked to her taking her hands. "I loved you once. And I know that there was a time that you loved me too. But I think it's safe to say that that time is over. I know you have been with him. As you know I have been with Meg."

"So what do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"We go our separate ways." Raoul reach into his coat pocket and pulled out the letter and the little red rose placing them on her dressing table. "The letter contains the words I don't think I could say to you face to face. There is much left unsaid right now, and I think it best it stays that way right now."

She glanced at the letter then to him. "So this is it? You're leaving?"

He nodded. "I am." He stroked her face and she smiled. Then he kissed her for the last time. "Goodbye Christine."

"Goodbye Raoul." For the last time Raoul left the arms of Christine and walked out of the room. Christine almost opened the letter right then and she would have if it wasn't for the stage hand knocking and telling her it was time.

* * *

Meg ran off stage glowing she was so happy. It was the last time would be on that stage and she sighed in relief running back to her dressing room. As she heard Christine's aria begin she changed dresses and ran back out going to the back exit. "Where are you going?" Her mother's voice rang.

Meg froze in place and maybe it was the fact she could practically taste the freedom but a burst of courage went through her. She turned around. "I'm leaving this damn place. I'm going away with Raoul."

"You're too late. He's already gone."

"You're lying to me! Just like you always have!"

They just stared at each other for a moment. "Fine. If you don't believe me ask around. Everyone will say the same thing." Then Madame just walked away.

Why would he leave her behind? She looked around and saw Fleck, then ran to her. "Fleck!" She called running to her. "Please I need to ask you something." But Fleck kept walking. Word had spread around most of the theater what had happened, and Meg wasn't the most popular at the moment. She grabbed Fleck's arm stopping her. "Look I know I have pissed of a lot of people with what has happened, but _please_."

Fleck sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"Raoul, where is he?" She asked.

"He left about ten minutes ago. He was heading in the direction of the docks." She said, then left being called by Squelch. Meg couldn't believe it. He really did leave. Meg couldn't believe it. She walked to her dressing room and shut the door trying to block out the world. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling at the moment, but the more she thought the angrier she was and the more she drove herself over the edge. With a cry she threw a prop at the mirror and watched it shatter. She let herself sob for a moment then decided. Going to her dressing table she pulled out a gun, and stuffed it in her pocket. Then wiped away her tears and left the room.

* * *

Christine excitedly explained everything to Erik after she came off stage. But her mind was drawn to the letter from Raoul. She slowly opened it, and read.

_Christine, _

_ There is so much that will probably never be said between us. I don't know when you will read this. Maybe right after I leave your room, when you come off stage, or maybe even years from now when you lay dying. I do hope it is sooner than that though. I want you to know that I knew. I knew about Gustave. I knew who his real father was, and I only wish I could have been better with him. I will admit I didn't know it until he was four. I knew that not even your father was genius enough to start the piano at that age and know it so well. As for us I truly wish thing were better. But all of this has opened my eyes and made me realize how much you truly love Erik, and how much he truly loves you. If we could go back to that last night at the opera maybe all of us would have made a different choice. Maybe a better choice. Who's to say? Not that you really need it, but with this letter I give you my blessing to marry Erik. I only ask that he take care of you and Gustave better than I did. Depending on when you read this, he probably already has in which I thank him. I don't know where I will be after this. I don't know if I will ever have love again. I don't know if Meg has chosen me, and I honestly hope she does. There is something there Christine. I don't know what it is but I want to find out. That's what went through my mind when I was with her. Maybe it was the same thing going through yours when you were with Erik. If we meet again then so be it. I will look forward to seeing you. I love you Christine. You will always be my fist love and you will always be a part of my life no matter what._

_ With my love,_

_ Raoul._

Christine fingered his name and just stared for a moment. She was overjoyed that he understood but some of her was upset that he left, and she would probably never see him again. Then something dawned on her and she looked around the room. "Where is Gustave?"

* * *

_**Bumm buum buuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm! *Laughing evilly!* **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Just wanna take a sec to thank you all for your reviews! Thanks so much I love you guys!**_

* * *

Gustave was missing. Christine was in a panic and Erik commanded the trio to get Madame Giry. Christine sat on the sofa in his office hating the wait. She just wanted her little boy. Erik sighed and sat next to her putting his arm around her holding her. "It's going to be alright. We will find him." She nodded then Gangle and Squelch entered with Madame Giry.

"What is the meaning of this Erik?!" She screamed.

"Where is he Giry?!" Erik demanded going to his feet.

"Where is who? Her beloved husband?" Giry mocked. "He's gone. You should have seen that one coming."

"Gustave. My son. Where is he?!" Erik asked annoyed.

"How the hell should I know?" Giry replied.

"I have had it up to here with your games Giry! My patience with you is running out!" Erik yelled. When Giry wasn't going to say anything Erik raised his hand ready to strike her.

"Sir!" Fleck yelled running into the room. "Meg is gone." She said. Erik recalled Raoul's letter and figured she must be with him. "I just came from her dressing room. It's been left a mess. Her mirror was smashed to pieces sir. And someone saw her leaving with a boy." Erik stared at her with wide eyes.

"I thought she had gone with Raoul." Erik said. Then he looked to Giry. "What have you done?" He asked.

"I have done nothing but keep my daughter where she needs to be."

Erik got right in her face. "If anything happens tonight, to Gustave or to Meg, _you_ are being held responsible." He turned to Christine "I know where they have gone, but we have to hurry."

* * *

"Please Miss Giry, I want to go back! I want my mother!" Gustave yelled tugging at her hold on his arm.

They walked a little further down the pier and once they reached the edge Meg got down on her knees and looked at him. He looked so much like Erik. "You will see your mother soon." She said. "We both will."

Then as if on cue Erik, Christine, and Giry came running in. "Gustave!" Christine yelled.

Meg stood up and held the boy close pulling out the gun pointing it at the group. "Not another step!" She yelled.

They all stopped and Christine pleaded "Meg please." They held a stare for a moment. "Please just leave him out of this."

Meg put the gun down and let Gustave go. He ran into his mother's arms and she just stood there and watched as Erik looked at both of them lovingly. "He's gone." She said.

"We know." Christine said.

Tears slipped down Meg's face as she tried to cope with the fact she could never have that. "Everything worth living for is gone." She said. Meg looked at the gun. "This place. This life has drove me to this." Erik looked at her and shook his head.

"Meg, don't do this. I know it seems like the easy choice but don't do this." He pleaded.

"And why not?" She demanded looking at him. "I have nothing. I am nothing." She said cocking the gun and bringing it to her head. All of them pleaded with her to put it down and come home, but she wouldn't listen. Meg closed her eyes and put her finger on the trigger.

"Meg don't!" Raoul's voice cried desperately. She opened her eyes and saw him. Everyone turned to look at him as he slowly made his way past them. "Put it down. Don't do this."

"You'll just leave again. There is nothing for me anymore. I have done nothing but sell myself because of our debt. That's the only use I have and I hate it." Erik was shocked to hear this. He never knew. It made him wonder how many other girls had Giry corrupted.

Raoul shook his head. "No that's not true Meg." He said. "Put the gun down and come with me. I can get you away from here. Meg I _want_ you to come with me. I _want _you with me." Her tears fell even faster and her hold on the gun slowly loosened. "If you go right now, then you will leave _me_ with nothing. I love you Meg." She took a step toward him as she pulled the gun away from her head. Raoul quickly grabbed it throwing it in the water and taking her in his arms. She cried hard against his chest. "It's alright." He whispered in her ear. "I'm here and I'm never going to leave you again. I promise."

Erik looked to Christine. "Take him to the carriage." She nodded picking Gustave up and walking away. Erik then turned to Madame Giry. "You are to report to my office first thing in the morning." He said irritated. She kept silent looking at her daughter in Raoul's arms. Then watched as Erik went up to them. "Your ship has already set sail." Erik said.

"I know." Raoul replied.

"I'll take you both home." He said. Meg pulled away from Raoul and looked to Erik. He just shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. We will talk later." She nodded and held onto Raoul as he put an arm around her taking her to the carriage. It's not like it was a big deal for Erik. Meg lived right next door to him. Once they arrived Gustave was half asleep lying on Christine's shoulder. Raoul and Meg left and Gustave looked up at Christine.

"What about Papa?" He asked.

Erik and Christine exchanged a look, then Christine looked back at Gustave. "Gustave, we need to talk." Erik led them into his home and showed them to the guest room. He figured Christine would stay in his room after all they had a lot of talking to do themselves. He told Christine he would let her take care of Gustave while he went over to Meg's and talked to her.

When he arrived Raoul and Meg were sitting with each other on the floor in front of the fire. Meg had calmed down and was sitting with a blanket wrapped around her and a hot cup of cider in her hands. Erik walked into the room and Meg feared what he had to say. "It's alright Meg." Erik said. "I just want to talk to you." He sat down with them and looked at her. "How long have you been," He couldn't find the right word. Erik didn't want it to come out insensitive. "How long has your mother been putting you up?" He finally asked.

She hesitated. "Since our very first payment." She answered. Erik couldn't believe it. "Then when everything was paid off we needed patrons."

"Was it only you?" He asked. She hesitated again. Erik sighed. "Meg, you can't protect your mother. I won't allow it. Not after what she has done."

"Do you honestly think I want to protect her?!" Meg demanded. Raoul placed a comforting hand on her and she calmed again. "Yes, there were more. Some of the dancers; mostly our women stage hands. My costume girl being one of them. Mother didn't dare go to Fleck. She knew that she was too close to you and she would tell. I was her daughter; she has her ways of keeping my mouth shut." Meg explained.

Erik shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry this happened Meg." He said then looked to Raoul. "And I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"Meg and I have no secrets. I already knew."

"And you didn't tell me?" Erik said.

"I was taking her away. I knew it wouldn't be going on much longer without Meg." Raoul answered. Erik caught the little smile Meg gave at him talking about being her knight in shining armor.

Erik smiled at Meg and knew he was leaving her in good hands. "I'll leave you two then. And I promise all of this will be taken care of."

Meg looked up at him as he stood and took his hand. "Thank you Erik." She said with her sweet smile and grateful eyes. He smiled at her a little bigger and gently squeezed her hand, then walked out. Meg turned to Raoul and cuddled into his arms. She sighed, "I could stay right here forever." She said. Raoul smiled and kissed her head. "Did you mean it Raoul?" She asked.

"Did I mean what?" Raoul asked confused.

Meg pulled away and looked into his eyes for a moment then looked away to the fire. "At the docks, you said you loved me. Did you mean it? Could you ever love _me_?"

Raoul stroked her arm. "Is that so hard to believe?" Raoul asked.

"I always thought that, that no one could ever truly love me. I mean I'm me. Who would want me? Hell, I don't even know who '_me'_ is. How could anyone love a girl who doesn't even know who she is?" Meg just sat there staring at the flames avoiding Raoul's eyes.

"Meg, I know that's not true." Raoul said.

"How do you know?" She replied finally looking at him.

"Because, everyone knows who they are. We all know it, it's just deep down. But sometimes we just need help digging it out. What I said to you tonight at the docks I meant Meg, every word of it. I once cared for you, and now, I know that I love you. Without you I will be nothing. I love you Meg." She smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. Raoul took her hands and said "I think the real question is, could _you_ ever love _me_?"

She nodded. "I think I could give it a shot." She said playfully as he leaned closer to her.

"Shall I prove to you that I love you?" He whispered.

"Yes please. I would like that very much." She said then right then and there they made love.

* * *

Erik walked into the house and saw Christine sitting alone in the living room. He walked in then stared at her. Erik couldn't help but think how strong she was. Christine, his Christine was a true wonder. She had yet to notice he was there. "I hope everything went alright." Erik said.

She let out a little gasp startled. "I don't know." She said. "After I told him everything he was confused. He asked questions which I expected, but then he asked to be left alone, and told me he wanted to talk to you." Erik took a deep breath and let it out. He looked at Christine as she got up and went to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Go, talk to him. He needs this as much as you do. You have missed out on ten years of his life; I don't want you to miss anymore." She said.

Erik nodded and kissed her head, then leaving her arms, he walked down the hall to the guest room. Erik knocked on the door waited a moment, but when he heard no answer he went in. He saw Gustave by the window staring out at Coney's light's. "Mother wouldn't lie about something like that." He said. "I know it's true." He said. Erik walked over and sat next to him. "Why did you leave?" Gustave asked.

Erik sighed. "I did it to protect your mother. I didn't know that you were coming along, and I didn't think I was the right thing for your mother. I hoped to get her back once I made something of myself. Start a family with her, but it would seem I was ahead of myself on that part." Erik said and Gustave laughed. He looked up at his father. "In Paris I was a wanted man at the time. I knew that if your mother came with me things wouldn't go all that well. If I had known about you Gustave, things would have been different."

Gustave thought for a moment. "What would you have done different?" He asked curiously.

Erik smiled the boy was so much like his mother. "I would have come back; despite the dangers. I would have done anything to have all of us together as family Gustave. You are all I ever wanted for your mother and I. That one is a promise." Gustave smiled.

"Have you always wanted to be a dad?" He asked.

"No." Erik said laughing and the boy laughed too.

"Now that you know you are a father; do you think you would want more than just me?" He asked.

Erik laughed even harder. "I don't know just yet. Let's see how you work out first." Gustave laughed and hugged Erik.

"I think you're going to be a great father." Gustave said with a smile. Erik wrapped his arms around his boy and looked at the doorway and saw Christine smiling. Right then Erik knew things were looking way up for once in his life.


	7. Chapter 6

_**How cute you all thought it was over ... I thought you knew me better than that ... OH NO this is far from over**_

* * *

Early the next morning Erik was overjoyed to wake with his beautiful Christine next to him in bed. She was every bit of beautiful as she was ten years ago. He smiled down at her stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. A soft sweet smile grew on her face and Erik chuckled. Christine sighed happily and reached out for Erik cuddling into his bare chest. He snaked his arms around her naked body and kissed her head again. "I love you." She whispered.

Erik chuckled "I think you made that one quiet clear last night." He said playfully. "I believe we are very lucky Gustave is sleeping downstairs."

She laughed, then Erik sighed knowing he had to get up. When he attempted to pull away Christine only held tighter and Erik laughed. "No. You're not a loud to go." She stated giggling. Erik groaned then pinned her down on the bed laughing with her.

"The sooner I leave the sooner we can get all this mess over with." He said then kissed her nose jumping up from the bed.

Christine sat up "You aren't going to punish Meg are you?" She asked.

Erik sighed putting on his pants. "I don't know. More than likely what she told me last night is true, but it still wouldn't hurt to follow up on it. I want to know of everyone who was involved in this. But I can promise you that Annette Giry will be punished for what she has done."

Christine smiled at him, and he turned to her finished dressing straightening his jacket. "What?" He asked with a sly smile.

She shrugged. "I'm not used to seeing you like this."

"Like what?" He asked with a laugh. Erik knew he had changed, but had he really changed _that_ much.

"All buinessy." She said laughing. "It's cute." He laughed and went to her holding her once more pressing his forehead to hers. "It's all so normal." She said. "The way you act now. It's still you, but it just seems so normal now."

"Well, get used to it." She smiled. "Soon, meaning right after all of this, I'm going to marry you, then you, me, and Gustave will be a family. I'm going to take care of all of this." Christine smiled at him. "We will finally get our happy ending."

She giggled "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would." He replied in a seductive whisper. "I have to go." He said kissing her again then left her. When he reached the door he looked back at her and smiled knowing he was coming _back_ this time.

Erik went to his office and found Gangle and Fleck waiting for him. He shut the doors behind him "Where is she?" He asked.

"Just outside sir." Gangle answered. "She's being kept down the hall with Squelch." Erik nodded and went to his desk.

"What all have you found out?" Erik asked.

"What Meg told you last night was all true." Fleck said. "I spoke with most of the girls. Some of the dancers, and Meg's dresser girl, Maria. She told me of each one involved. Giry was threatening her younger brother who is very ill sir; Maria is the only one he has to care for him. I have met the boy before he is very sweet."

Erik sighed and nodded. "You are both dismissed. Bring Giry in, and I want Arthur here standing outside the door ready."

"Already done sir." Fleck said. "I sent for him hours ago. I have him waiting in the practice room."

"Good girl." Erik complemented. "Move out then." They nodded and left. Erik sighed and thought hard on how all of this would play out. Then the door opened Giry walked in with Squelch behind her. "You can leave Mr. Squelch; I can handle this."

"Yes sir." He replied with a nod then left closing the door behind him.

"No one was hurt last night I don't know why I'm here." She said.

Erik's golden eyes had hardened "I spoke with Meg last night after everything." He said. Giry looked unchanged still not knowing why she was there. "She told me. _Everything_." Then there it was. Erik could see it in her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

Erik scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me Giry! I warned you last night my patience with you has about had it. Out of all the low things you have done Giry this is the worst. I know about everything. I know about every girl that was involved. I guess you were running a business like this back in Paris too?" She kept quiet "That was a real question Giry. Now answer me. How long have you been doing this?" Erik demanded.

"Fine." She said. "Since Paris. You obviously know that I didn't touch Christine with any of it. Thanks to the mouths on the other girls Meg found out. She did it because she wanted to."

"Maybe at first." Erik said.

Giry just stared at him. "They would have shut us down if we hadn't have done something. Don't let the girl fool you she wanted to do it. She wanted to help you Erik."

"That girl is your daughter!" Erik yelled irritated. "I know the truth Giry! How could you put your own daughter through that?!"

"And you think I don't see the truth in this meeting?" She countered. "You honestly don't care about her. I know you don't. You just want me to stop this because of your reputation."

"You don't know me Giry. I may not be in love with Meg like you always wanted but I do care for her. I could care less about my reputation when the girl I consider a sister is being treated like this!" Giry just stared at him. "How could you do it Giry? To your own daughter?"

With a straight face she said "I have no regrets."

"Well then; if that's the case. Arthur!" Erik called and a man in police uniform came in. Giry with wide eyes looked to Erik. "You should've had a better choice of words Giry."

"Annette Giry you are under arrest for running an illegal prostitution business, and whatever else we dig up." Arthur said as the hand cuffs clicked "And I have a feeling it's going to be a lot more than this." Arthur looked to Erik. "Erik," He said tipping his hat. "Always a pleasure."

"You're going to regret this Erik!" Giry screamed being dragged out of the office. "You are nothing without me!"

Erik shrugged "I could care less." For the first time since he had known this woman Erik saw true fear in her eyes. "Get her out of her Arthur, before you have to arrest me instead." With a little laugh they left and Erik followed them out. Erik saw Meg and Raoul up at the entrance.

Meg stared at her mother with a hint of sadness; it was still her mother after all. Annette met her daughter meaningful stare with a look of hatred. "You were right about one thing last night." Annette said. "You are nothing."

Meg shook her head. "No. You're wrong. I'm something better than you ever had planned for me. I'm me. And because of that, I'm finally loved." Meg said with tear in her eyes. "And the fact it took me this long to realize it is your fault. I hope you rot in hell for this, and you can die knowing that your daughter was stronger than you ever could have thought her to be." Looking down at a gold ring on her finger she said "You can die knowing that your daughter was married to a Viscount, and that she doesn't give a damn about what you think about that anymore." Raoul came up behind Meg and put an arm around her. Then she was gone. As soon as the cab door shut Meg felt a weight left off of her, and she looked at Raoul and smiled, then to Erik. "It's over."

Erik smiled and touched her arm. "It is. And I'm not letting anything like it happen again. That I promise." Meg smiled at him then looked up at Raoul.

"I pity the man that has to go up against both of us." Raoul said with a laugh.

Meg put her arms around Raoul and knew for a fact that it was over. She had her life back and she knew just how she was going to spend it.

* * *

**_"What could she possibly add to this?" "What evil chapter will she give us next?" You all may ask wweeeellllll you just have to wait and see ;) until next time lovelies reviews are wonderful and I love you all !_**


End file.
